Singles Awareness Day
by AoiBaraKa
Summary: Gokudera hates Valentines day. He always has and he always will. Everyone has somebody that they want to be with on that day, everyone except him. He almost wishes he had someone like that... almost. And shockingly, Yamamoto feels the same way...


**Title: **Singles Awareness Day  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairings: **4127 (SpannerxTsuna), 8059 (YamamotoxGokudera), slight D18 (DinoxHibari)

**Dissected By:** XxBitchNinjaxX  
**Disclaimer:**As you know, I don't own khr! or it would be a yaoi! :3

**Summary:**Gokudera hates Valentines day. He always has and he always will. Everyone has somebody that they want to be with on that day, everyone except him. He almost wishes he had someone like that... almost. And shockingly, Yamamoto feels the same way...

**A/N: **I really wanted to write a fic for Singles Awareness Day...but I was a day late. By the way, I did not come up with the name Singles Awareness Day.... I stole it from xXBitchNinjaXx...who got it from somewhere else. Anyways, I am currently addicted to the song 'Somebody to Love' QUEENS' version, and so.... that song kinda inspired me a guess. Me and Ninja are on a mission to force all members of this site to fall in love with Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn, so we are frantically writing as many fics as we can.

* * *

"Ohayo, Gokudera-kun!" The tenth generation Vongola boss cheerfully greeted his silver haired Storm Guardian. Said Storm Guardian; seeing his Boss so mirthful and energetic tried his best to feint an enthusiastic smile, and waved back weakly in acknowledgement.

"Ohayogozaimasu... Jyuudaime..." Tsuna looked at him oddly, cocking his head slightly. Gokudera's smile wavered for a second. Had he been found out? The air was was tense for what seemed like hours. Gokudera felt the pressure of his boss's scrutinizing eyes until, finally, the small mafia boss's lively expression returned.

"Gomen Gokudera-kun, I could have sworn I saw Reborn over there... He promised to stay away today, but you can't be too sure..." Tsuna mumbled unsurely, shooting one last look past Gokudera.

Gokudera sighed inwardly. _'So that's what he was worried about.....phew...I just don't want to drag the Boss into my_ _problems...'_he thought, relief cooling down the adrenaline still flowing through his veins.

His Boss was the type of person who cared about all other people and always reached out a hand to someone who needed it. If the Jyuudaime knew what was troubling his Storm Guardian at the time, he knew that the small mafioso would be all over his case in worry, and that just would not do. After all, it was Tsuna's first Valentines Day together with that shady blond-haired past-Milfiore with an unhealthy obsession with robots. What was his name...Spanner? Yeah, that was it.

Personnally, he disapproved vehemently of the creepy mechanic dating his boss. As the right- hand man of Vongola Decimo he had the right to. Who knows if the mechanic was secretly planning on killing the boss, or using the boss's obliviousness for his power, or...or...GASP! Not washing his filthy, oily hands before touching the the boss! Just the thought of any of those things sent him into a protective rage.

But... Tsuna seemed truly happy when he was around the mechanic, and Spanner hadn't done anything relating to the above either, so Gokudera allowed the relationship to continue. He still kept a close eye on the inventor though.

But that's beside the point. The completely masked truth to why Gokudera was in a more suckish mood then usual was...because... he was lonely.

...Laugh, and you'll miraculously find sixteen lit sticks of dynamite up your ass.

Indeed he was lonely. Gokudera Hayato, aka Hurricane Bomb Hayato, the right-hand man of Vongola Decimo, the man feared in several different countries and of many rival famiglias was lonely. Especially since it was Valentines Day. Or Singles Awareness Day as he liked to put it.

Valentines Day symbolized love, and he had no one. To love that is. Love....such a foreign word to him. He told himself multiple times that he had no reason for a lover. His entire being and his soul was entirely devoted to serve his Boss. But it was useless. It was a hole in his heart, and it was slowly eating him from the inside out.

He had only recently found out the cause of the pain he bared too. The reason he had been experiencing insomnia, chronic loneliness, and tripled of the number of cigarettes he smoked each day was just because he was single. At first, this realization relieved him. He thought he could live without anyone but his boss, who he'd back up any time he was needed. Oh how wrong he was.

He believed the revelation of his problems would cure him, but it seemed to only fuel the fire that was his loneliness. In addition to his insomnia and an increase of smoked cigarettes, he also found himself longing to be held like Spanner would do to Tsuna. If that wasn't enough, he began to catch himself gazing longingly at couples as they walked by.

He felt stupid for even thinking about it that way. He felt weak, pathetic, and dozens of other emotions he couldn't even begin to identify. That wrenching pain in his chest...would it go away if he found a special-someone like most of his friends had? He definitely wouldn't mind having someone...actually, he already had someone in mind. Only problem was that this '_someone' _was a air-headed, hopelessly dense idiot that Gokudera was quite sure had an empty cranium save for a stray baseball or two.

"Yo, Tsuna, Gokudera!"

_'Just perfect,'_Gokudera thought, _'The one person I really didn't want to see today._' Yes, it was the yakyuu-baka himself, Yamamoto Takeshi. The very same Yamamoto Takeshi he unfortunately had fallen head-over-heels in love with. Yamamoto was clearly oblivious to this fact, but then again, everyone was with the exception of Gokudera himself. And he sure as hell wasn't going to tell anybody.

"Hey Yamamoto! How's it going?"

"Haha, fine as always!" Gokudera scowled at his crushes pitifully jovial approach to everything. I mean seriously, you can't smile and laugh at freaking EVERYTHING like that. And yet, there was something about Yamamoto's optimism that could raise anyones spirits. Even the icy Gokudera, who didn't seem to like anybody but Dame-Tsuna had to applaud the idiot's skill of making the worst circumstances seem undeniably hopeful.

Gokudera didn't actually hate all other people, he was just afraid of getting hurt. He got anxious around others; it was only natural after not having anybody he could count on before he moved to Japan. He actually felt threatened by other people, which lead to his violent tendencies and impulsive outbursts. Shamal had even described him as a stray cat when he was younger, cool and collected on the outside but really a swirl of emotions bottled up for no one to see deep inside. And if you entered his personal space, you'd best be ready to be scratched and bit. It didn't matter if your intentions were good or bad.

These habits of his became even more frequent when Yamamoto was around. Out of all of the Vongola Guardians, Gokudera felt most threatened by Yamamoto. He felt way too vulnerable around him, and he feared that the Rain Guardian would take advantage of him because of his feelings. If you admitted your feelings to anyone, even yourself, you risked getting hurt. And Gokudera wasn't ready to take that risk.

"Hey, what's wrong Gokudera? You looked a little out there." Gokudera's eyes snapped open from their previous half-closed state and he recoiled a bit when he noticed how close Yamamoto's face was to his.

"Nothing is wrong with me yakyuu-baka! What's your problem anyway?! After all this time, can't you see I don't like you? Now taking that in mind, do you think I want you near me?! Just leave me alone." He hissed defensively, abruptly turning to hide the tint of pink on his face. How dare that idiot embarrass him like this...especially today! But as he turned...was that sadness flickering across Yamamotos striking features? No way. Impossible. The yakyuu-baka was incapable of showing sadness... that emotion.... it looked more like...hurt?

_'NO! Stop thinking that way already! You're only gonna get yourself hurt! The yakyuu-baka would never feel that way about another guy, especially not me. The only thing that guy is capable of loving is probably baseball. Baseball and his dad. But... he must really think that I hate him after the way I act around him... But that's just...for the best. I'm not going to let myself be by someone I really do l-love..._ ' Gokudera told himself. But he couldn't shake the feeling that he'd somehow struck a nerve with his last comment......

But then that shining smile reappeared as bright as ever, directed at the silver-haired Italian standing in front of him, who happened to be staring intently at the ground in front of him like the answer to life, the universe, and everything would somehow materialize if he stared hard enough.

Then suddenly, Yamamoto gently placed his big, warm hand on top of Gokudera's head. He sensed that the bomber was worrying about something, and he wanted to comfort him however he could. Yamamoto didn't know why he cared so much about Gokudera, he just... did. He assumed it was just concern for one of his good friends, but he wasn't completely sure. It was one of those things you feel but you can't explain.

The storm guardian instantly felt his face heat up about a thousand degrees. He'd noticed that Yamamoto had randomly started doing that recently... The baseball freak would just suddenly put his calloused, but comforting hand on Gokudera's head in what the Rain Guardian probably hoped to be a calming act. But this small intimate contact only made Gokudera feel more ill at ease than he already was which would then cause him to back away the same time though, the bomber couldn't ignore the welcoming feeling he got from the swordsman's affectionate touch.

Then suddenly Tsuna's concerned cry broke the odd silence. "Hey Gokudera-kun! Are you feeling alright? You're breathing really fast and-"

"Well, I guess we should head for school then you guys." Yamamoto declared, saving Gokudera from explaining himself. He'd seen the blush on Gokuderas face when he'd touched his soft silver hair, which was absolutely adorable by the way, and he didn't really want to add on to Gokuderas embarrassment any more than he had. The bomber got embarrassed so easily...

"Oh! You're right Yamamoto! Wouldn't want to get detention today!" So the three young Vongola set off for Namimori Middle School.

After suffering through yet another grueling day at school, the friends met up again at the school gates. That was when they saw a certain Cavallone walking down the street, tripping over objects that weren't really there.

"D-Dino-san!?"

"Ah? Oh, hey Tsuna, my cute little brother." The blond Mafia boss walked up the the three middle -schoolers with a quirky grin on his face.

"What do you want you retarded Cavallone!?" Gokudera demanded. His mood had gotten exponentially worse since the morning. The teachers were still giving him crap about sleeping in class and having his feet up on the desk, which pissed him off to no end. He figured that if he got good grades; then they shouldn't care what he did during class! But they still bugged him about it. And what was worse was that Hibari Kyoya had, at the very moment he exploded at the teacher, walked into his classroom and whacked him in the face with one of his tonfa.

They had almost started an all-out fight; but Gokudera held back in order to preserve his boss's good mood. All this pent-up anger had worn him out, and now he just wanted to get home and forget all about his wretched day.

"C-calm down Gokudera-kun, Dino-san probably came to see Hibari-san...."

"Haha you're right Tsuna. I thought Kyoya might be lonely... it's not good for him to be all by himself at school!" Tsuna smiled.

"That's great Dino-san! He really seemed to be in a bad mood today...... He hit Gokudera-kun even harder then usual!" He gestured to the dark purple bruise starting to form on the side of Gokudera's face.

"Ow.... that looks like it hurt. You should really get an ice-pak or something...."

"I'm fine you idiot Cavallone! Now leave us alone!"

"Maa maa Gokudera, calm down." Then he did it again. He stroked Gokudera's head in an attempt to pacify the hot-headed bomber, when in reality he was just unsettling him even more. Gokudera didn't fight him about it though, he was too tired to argue, especially when it felt so nice...... Then came the biggest interruption of all.

"Why are you crowding? If you don't leave right now, I'll bite you to death."

"Hiee!! Hibari-san!!"

"K-Kyoya, calm down, they weren't trying to make you mad....." The raven-haired male raised an eyebrow at his teacher.

"And why are you here? Do you want to start a fight with me?"

"N-no Kyoya, I just thought that you might want some company......" Hibari glared at Dino, but didn't reply. Then he pointed one of his deadly tonfa at Tsuna.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi. You and your friends had better leave my school immediately."

"Leave the Jyuudaime alone! Bastard, what's your problem!?" The prefect turned his homicidal glare to the Storm Guardian. The air suddenly became very tense as the two stared each other down.

Hibari turned to strike the younger male with his tonfa as he had earlier, but Yamamoto intercepted by grabbing Hibari's wrist in a shockingly strong grip, preventing him from moving his arm.

"Just calm down; we'll leave if it's that important to you," Yamamoto said. But the serious look on his face said 'Dont' you DARE touch him.' Hibari smirked, this herbivore seemed to have a backbone after all.

"Fine then," he jerked his arm out of the baseball player's grip, "Now leave."

Yamamoto angrily grabbed Gokudera's upper arm and pulled him away from Hibari. He was very upset that Hibari would hit Gokudera; he almost attacked the guy after he'd smacked the Italian in class. But he hadn't had the guts. He unconciously held Gokudera's arm tighter. He wouldn't let that happen again.

Gokudera was very shocked to say the least. Why in the world would Yamamoto defend him? And then grab his arm and practically drag him away from his boss. Why? Gokudera was drawing up a blank, he didn't understand this sudden possessive action. He looked at the baseball enthusiast's face quizzically, but he seemed to be thinking heatedly about something. Then he felt the hand on his arm tighten, and he started to feel very distressed.

"Hey... could you let go?" He inquired nervously. Yamamoto turned around to look at him. He looked confused, but released his arm.

"Oh... sorry." He said. They stood there awkwardly staring at the ground, the walls, the sky, anything but each other.

Then Yamamoto hugged him.

Seemingly out of the blue, the tall, brown eyed swordsman pulled Gokudera into a warm embrace. Gokudera just stood there, shocked. His heart was pounding in his chest, and he couldn't seem to think.

"I love you Gokudera."

Suddenly he snapped back to reality. He wasn't sure he'd heard what he thought he'd heard.... but he HAD heard it. And still, he had to ask.

"What?"

"I love you," Yamamoto stated as if it were the most normal thing in the world. Gokudera felt like his brain had suddenly shut down. He couldn't make any words come out of his mouth, so instead he settled for returning the hug while babbling unintelligibly which Yamamoto silenced with a quick, tender kiss. They stood there in each others arms for what seemed like forever, when Yamamoto spoke.

"Are you all right? After Hibari freaked out on you and all...."

"Yeah." More silence.

"Look, Gokudera.... I know what you're worried about, and I promise that I'll never leave you. Never."

".... You better not." Yamamoto laughed.

"I won't! Now come over to my place and have some sushi with me. It is Valentines Day you know." Gokudera looked up at Yamamoto's smiling face, and suddenly felt like he had been worrying for nothing. He smiled slightly, and grabbed onto Yamamoto's hand.

"Hurry up then, I'm hungry." Yamamoto laughed again, and the two set off happily for Yamamoto's house.

* * *

**A/N:**It may seem a little rushed at the end, and that's because I had to rush rush rush to finish it in time...... and its not very good considering im still new at this... Is it too fluffy? i think it might be.... not really sure.... tell me what you think!! ;)


End file.
